You shouldn't forget
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: The serial killer from 17 years ago? I'm not telling you more!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Detective Conan story or what I would say: Detective Heiji Hattori story. I'm sorry but my English isn't the best.  
Disclaimer: As you probably know, I do not own Detective Conan.

**YOU SHOULDN'T FORGET**

Chapter 1 (17 years is a long time)

On a cold day in December, The young Detective of the west walked down the streets of Osaka on his way home from school. He was supposed to walk with Kazuha, but she was so late that he wanted to go before he was frozen to the ground. There were a long way home, but lucky for Heiji, He could some shortcuts. And the next thing he knew he was at least 100m away from his home. The only thing he needed now was too walk to the right in the next junction.  
On both sides of the road there were two gray walls that swung in opposite directions at the junction. Heiji walked down the road thinking about what Kazuha had said When he wasn't waiting for her and what his mum would said after he comes at least 20min late for dinner, Because he had to wait for Kazuha.  
He was about to swing to the left When he surprised saw his dad (Is just out of his office when it is something important.), Okita-Han (Okita Goro, a police/Detective in the Osaka police district. It's Heiji that calls him Okita-Han) and Chief Toyama (Kazuha's dad, I don't know what to call him.) Their faces looked quite serious. They had obviously not seen Heiji that was just 10m from them. Heiji hadn't seen them either because they were too long to the left. Heiji had really wanted to see what's happen, there where at least 4 police cars there and it seemed like that they had just got here. But that would just be stupid; Because Heiji and his dad had a fight last night about "heiji's Detective work." So Heiji decided to listen. Heiji snuck up carefully to the left wall, so that he could hear well and not be seen by them.  
"It looks like a murder. The victim was shot with a hand gun." Okita-Han said seriously  
"But Detective Okita-San, you wouldn't had called me hear if it wasn't something really important." Mr. Hattori said important. (I'm calling Heiji's dad Mr. Hattori from now on.)  
"Yes, it was that. It was laying a letter beside the victim, with your name on it, We Think it's from the killer." Okita-Han said serious and gave Mr. Hattori the letter. Mr. Hattori started to read out loud to the two officers what that stood on the letter. Their faces got more serious after awhile: Dear Heizo Hattori. It's a long time ago. 17 years ago since you got your son. 17 years ago you took away my left hand. 17 years ago since I said I wanted revenge. 17 years has it gone and you have never found me. 17 years is a long time.  
- Serial killer  
"Is that who I think it is?" Chief Toyama asked serious.  
"I..."  
Chief Toyama was stopped in his sentence by his Dear daughter's voice.  
"Heiji! I said to you that you had to wait for me, not walk before I come out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (a scream of pain)

"I'm sorry Kazuha, but I had to get going or I would had frozen to death!" Heiji said with a grin on his face.  
"Stupid!" Kazuha yelled angry. "I was looking all over for you!"  
"I'm sorry Kazuha, but shouldn't you be at home now?" Detective Toyama asked, obviously not figured out that Heiji had listen to their conversation a second ago. "I'm sorry dad, but I ended up looking for Heiji." Kazuha said trying her best not to look angry. "And what have you to say to that Heiji?" Chief Toyama asked with the same expression as Kazuha. "Eh...I was going to wait but...she was so late..., Goodbye!" Heiji said on the way home. "What's up with him?" Otaki-Han asked looking on Heiji's back.  
Mr. Hattori looked suspicious towards his son.  
" I think I have to go dad. Bye!" Kazuha said running after Heiji.  
"Do you think he overheard us? Otaki-Han asked nervous.  
"I really hope that he didn't, for his own sake." Mr. Hattori said guilty after his thoughts of last night

_(Flashback)_.

_Detective Toyama and Mr. Hattori were running through an abandoned warehouse. They were looking for a serial killer, he had killed at least 20 people the last year and the last thing they knew about him, was that he was last seen near this warehouse. Now detective Toyama and Mr. Hattori were chasing him. "What a pit, you can't find me?" a dark voice said. "Or is that you can't find me?" "That doesn't matter anyway, because you will soon be dead." _

"_What should we do Heizo?" Toyama whispered. Mr. Hattori saw a shadow of a man. He decided too shot the man in the shadow, because he knew he was the man they were looking for. The next thing they could hear was a shot and a scream of pain. "Nice one, Heizo." Toyama said. "I will get my revenge." The dark voice said._

_(end of flachback)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's hard to write fanfictions….. My English is still not great

Chapter 3 (Grumpy old man)

"Heiji, wait for me!" Kazuha yelled running after Heiji. "What is it Heiji, why did you go so suddenly?" "I….I have to hurry home, I'm already 40 minutes late for dinner." Heiji said and started walking faster. "Goodbye Kazuha." Heiji said and began to walk towards his house. "Bye, Heiji." Kazuha said restless.

"I'm home!" Heiji shouted through the door. "Where have you been young man?" Shizuka Hattori said angry. "I have at least waited an hour for you to come home." "I'm sorry mum, but I had to wait for Kazuha and she was….." "Heiji! Blaming poor Kazuha for you being late." "Well, you're lucky. The food is on the table."

_What did she mean with lucky?___Heiji thought to himself.

Heiji hadn't touched his food, he was just thinking of what that stood in the letter.

_What did the "serial killer" mean by saying 17 years ago you got a son and what did he mean by saying taking his left hand, and revenge. 17 years is a long time…_

"Heiji, are you alright dear?" Shizuka asked worried to her son.

Heiji saw up in his mum's eyes. "Oh…It's nothing….nothing at all." Heiji said dreaming.

"Okay…" Shizuka said suspiciously. "But mum? Do you know when dad's coming home?" Heiji asked just for asking. "I don't know, he said he was coming late."

"I'm going out." Heiji said and left the table without eating anything. "When are you coming back?" Shizuka yelled after him, but it was too late he was already out. She sighted.

Heiji had decided to walk down to the place where he saw the police car's earlier today. He couldn't hold himself anymore he had to check out what happened. The clock was 17:00, so it was ca. one and a half hour since he saw the police cars there. The only thing he could hope was that they had left, because his father had surely given an order that if they saw him with the crime scene they would have to ask him to leave.

It was starting to get dark when he got where the police cars were standing later that day. That gave him exactly one hour before it got dark. Heiji walk up to an house the police had been stand outside. The house was big and it looked like it had better cost at least 3.000.000yen. _It's sure is a big house, I hope it's no grumpy old man living there. _

Heiji knocked on the door, the door was brown with a golden made on it. The door opened and there was the thing he was afraid for. It was an old man, at least 77years old. He had a maroon suit from the 40's. _Maybe he got the suit from his dad…. ._ He had a mustache that was well maintained. "What do you want?" The old man asked angry after he was been interrupted from something. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have some questions for…" The door closed whit a crack. _Well… this will fun. Heiji thought ironic. _

He knocked at least 20 times before the grumpy old man was opening the door. "What is it now?" The grumpy old man asked annoyed. "I just want to know what happened heir earlier her to day. The grumpy old man was to close the door, but Heiji stopped him in the last second. "Tell me!" Heiji said angry.

"Okay, a man was killed heir earlier today.."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know… it's a short chapter, but next chapter going to be longer! And my English is bad

Chapter 4

"Who was it? And who found him/her? And where did he/her found he/her?" Heiji asked in a stream of questions. "I'm going to tell you, if you can muster to shut up and leave right after I tell you." The grumpy old man said irritated. "Okay…Okay, just tell me!"  
"His name was Hitsugaya Zoki, I think he was 44years old. He was the owner of the "Zoki's supermarket". It was Hitsugaya Sakura that found him, it was his sister. He was found on the other side of the wall outside my house, if you aren't blind." The grumpy old man said and closed the door in a "crack".  
"But..." Heiji started.

_Oh, damn it, I forgot to ask for his name and look at the time! It already 6pm and_ _it is starting to get dark! I have to check quickly._

Heiji nearly jumped out in the road in front of the grumpy old man's house but lucky for him, it didn't come a car._ Ok, now I just have to find the place where he was found and… Oh… there!_

He found some white markings that looked like a man had been sitting there not a long time ago.

Heiji started searching for something, he didn't really know what he was searching for.

The only thing he knew was the victim's name and where he worked and what he was killed with.

It began to become darker and now it wasn't so easy to se.

_Ehh… what is that?_

Heiji starred at some marked or a word. It wasn't easy to see what it was because it was written with blood. The funny thing was that it wasn't written with a finger. He wasn't sour what it was but he decided to try reading it. It stood: ゲームが始まった (The game has begun).


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that my english sucks.

Chapter 5.

_The game has begun… huh,.. it must have something to do with that letter to dad. It doesn't look like it is written with a finger but it is blood and I know that he was been shot with a hand gun…. This is just troublesome…. Maybe I should call Kudo (_Conan)?_ No…that's just stupid._

"Hi! Heiji what are you doing here?" A voice said from a car. _Oh..Great it's dad. _"Oh, Well… I was just out for a walk." Heiji said. Heiji didn't lie because he was out for a walk but he was just…maybe he just wanted to see why it was some white markings that looked like a person was sitting to the wall… _(Y_ou understand.) "Why are you here dad, I thought you were coming late?" "I was just stopping at home for some papers." Mr. Hattori said with a get home or I'll take you voice. "You better get home soon or will mother get angry." Mr. Hattori said still with "that voice". "Yeah… I was actually on my way home right now." Heiji said. Mr. Hattori stared at his son angry and with a look that said "I'm going to wait here till I see you walk in the door to our house. Heiji did know that look and decided to visit the grumpy old man tomorrow. Heiji started walking and when he walked past his father's car he looked down on his feet. He could feel his father's stare at him and he didn't feel safe till he closed the door to their house. _Dad can be really scary sometimes. "_Heiji? Is that you?" It came from the living room. "Yeah… It's me mum or did you expect someone else?" "No… it just that… we have some visitors."

_Who the heck can that be? _Heiji stooped outside the living room and looked at their guests. _This has to be a nightmare, someone please wake me up! _Heij complained in his head. The people he saw was sitting on the cough was none other than Edogawa Conan, Ran and Kogoro Mouri. Conan and Kogoro had an I don't want to be here face, Ran had a sorry for interrupting face. "What the heck are you doing here? Heiji asked with a "Why of all people" face. "Heiji, that's not how we greet people and by the way they are going to stay here for some nights!" Shizuka said with a "Heiji, don't say it like that" face." "I'm sorry if it bothers you Heiji nii-san." Conan-kun said with a bitter voice. "It's ok, ku… Conan." Heiji answered with an angry stare at Conan. I think Ran saw something electric between those two and got a little frightened because her eyes was looked another way.

(Conan and Heiji had a little competition and Conan won. Heiji was a bad loser and said that Conan chided, but Conan said he didn't and that Heiji maybe should get a new brain and a pair of glasses.)

"Maybe I should tell you why we are staying here, right Conan-kun, dad." Ran said for changing the subject. "Maybe…" Kongoro said with a "I don't care" face. "That's a great idea Ran nee-chan." Conan said and smiled to her. "But first, you have to sit down, Heiji." Shizuka said with a smile. After Heiji had sat down Ran started her story:

"We got a letter at home from a , he said that he wanted dad too find a girl that he haven't seen on years, dad wouldn't take the job put he afford dad at least 300.000.000 yen. He said that he lived in Osaka and we got his address, we don't have a place to stay and your house is just 12 walking from the house."

"Do you got a picture of her?" Heiji asked clearly interested. "Yeah, here." Ran said and gave Heiji a picture. The girl on the picture had black hair with a ponytail. Her eyes where blue and he guessed she was at least 18 years old. On the picture she had a blue sweeter. "When was this picture taken?" Heiji asked still with his eyes on the paper. "I think it was about 20 years ago." "Oh… look at the time, its aleredy 11pm! Do you want something to eat?" Shizuka asked with her eyes on the guests.

"No, we eat just before we came here." Ran said with her eyes on the hungry Kongoro. "Mouri-san, you and Conan-kun take the guest room the bathroom up stairs. You Ran can sleep on the room next to Mouri-san."

Heiji couldn't sleep that night, now he had two cases, one of a missing girl and one serial killer or something like that. But Heiji had decided that the first thing he would do the next day was to visit the grumpy old man get his name and the second thing was to find Hitsugaya Sakura and talk to her and after that talk with the people at Zoki's supermarket. He had actually planned his day. If nothing come up he should manage to do see trought some files at the police station abot the serial killer but it wasn't really a good idea, because they would ask for what he was looking for and his dad would probably tell them to not let him inn if it was importent. Sometimes was to protecting and afraid to lose his son. Heiji Thought about that sometimes but laught at it.

(Sorry, if I havent't said it but the school is closed Monday to Friday. Sorry.)

The next morning Heiji was the first to wake up. It was already 9am and the grumpy old man should probably be awake. Heiji took his cell phone in his pocket and walked down to the kitchen to get an apple. Mr. Hattori was still working or had to leave early because he couldn't see his shoes.

Heiji started walking to the grumpy old man's house but stopped a second after he felt someone watching him. He turned around but the only thing he saw was a black cat. "Hey? Grumpy old man? Are you there?" Heiji asked and knocked on the door. He knocked at least 15 times but no one answered. _Maybe he's not awake? _Heji tried to open the door, just for trying. It was open! Heiji walked in. "Grumpy old man!" The house looked very old. "Are you here?" Heiji looked on the wall. It was a picture hanging there of a girl. It was the same girl! "Grumpy old man!"

Heiji walked into the living room. He could smell blood. Heiji could see something lying on the floor. It was a letter where it stood "Heiji Hattori" on it and beside the letter the grumpy old man was lying with whole in him. "It's a murder." Heiji could hear a voice behind him say.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As you know my English sucks. This chapter sucks too… may be typographical errors.

Chapter 6

"Kudo! What are you doing here?" Heiji asked surprised. "I don't know, I just followed you and we should probably call the police and you should probably take that letter that's lying on the floor, if you haven't seen it, idiot." Heiji took the letter in his pocket and took up his cell phone with a serious look on his face. "Aren't you going to read that letter?" Conan asked curiously. "Later…."

15 min later

"So you were the first to find him?" Inspector Saki asked. Inspector Saki: a 55 year old man with grey hair and a black suit. (Heiji knows him.) "That's right Takao oji-san." Heiji said with a grin. "mhmmm….. Heiji? Can you please call me Inspector Saki for a change?" "Why is it bothersome? " Heiji asked and made that face you know he is going to irritate you. "Do you…." Inspector Saki was stopped in his sentence by a police officer. "Inspector Saki! We found something." The police officer said and whispered Inspector Saki something Heiji and Conan could hear. Inspector Saki's face expression changed from an irritated friendly one to a serious face. "I'm sorry Heiji, but you have to leave and that's means your little friend to." Inspector said with a dead serious voice. "But…" Heiji started. "NOW!" Inspector Saki nearly shouted. "Okay, Okay, take it easy Takao oji-san." Heiji said a little disappointed for not been allowed to be there. On their way out Heiji got a glimpse of a letter or something and don't think that Conan didn't see it too.

On their way back to Heiji's house they were quiet but Heiji suddenly broke the silent. "Kudo? Was that the man that wanted Kogoro to find that girl or woman now?" "Yeah, it was Moiki Yuichui but now I have to disappoint Kogoro and say that he is dead." Conan said and looked at his feats. "Hey… Hattori? You should probably read that letter." Heij took the letter up from his pocket and started to read out loud like Conan could hear it, without knowing that himself.

"Dear little Heiji Hattori

You aren't little anymore.

So you want to play my little game?

I'm going to tell you how this game is:

You are going to find me. That's the only thing you have to do but I'm going to give you some clues. Be at Zoki's supermarket at 3pm today.

-serial killer.

"That's about 3 hours from now." Conan said and looked at his clock. "Yeah… I think that's 20mins from here so we can go home and eat." Heiji said. Heiji cell phone rang. "Hello, it's Heiji Hattori speaking. Who is it?" _"Who is it? It's me idiot! Did you forget? You were going to take me to the new library!"_ Kazuha yelled angry. "I'm sorry Kazuha but something came up. Heiji said with a sorry voice. _"I'm sick of it! You always say that, you always forget or something comes up! I'm sick of it! If you really are my friend. COME AT LEAST ONE TIME! _Kazuha yelled with sadness in her voice and hung up. "WAIT, KAZUHA!" Heiji shouted. "Maybe we just should go to Zoki's supermarket now? I think it's beside a library." Conan said with a "I didn't hear a thing" voice. "Yeah…"

They were quiet the last 20 minutes. _Think if she hates me?_ Heiji thought a little afraid. Zoki's supermarket was a big store and it looked quite new and it was very popular. Beside the store it was exactly what Conan had said a library that was new? It was big and it looked like it opened yesterday. They were about to walk inside when they saw Kazuha and Ran? It wasn't before they noticed Conan and Hejij Kazuha walked against them with an angry expression on her that Heiji got scared. She walked so close she could and saw Heiji in his eyes. "Kazuha… I'm…" Heiji started. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled and slapped Heiji. Heiji nearly felt, he could feel people stare. "Kazuha…I!" Heiji started. "NO! No more excuses! I'm sick of it! You are just an idiot kid that thinks he can be a detective! She regretted the last thing she said. Heiji had always wanted to be a detective and she had supported him. The worst thing Heiji know about was to be called a kid and when people didn't understand. It was quiet for a while. "If you don't like me the way I'am, we don't need to be friends anymore. Heiji said suddenly. "Heiji! I didn't mean to…" "It's fine…." Heiji said and walked inside Zoki's supermarket.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTES

_I'm so stupid and I can't believe Kazuha. I know that she don't like me being a detective but I did never think that she didn't like me for who I am. This is so frustrating!_ Heiji thought to himself when he walked inside Zoki's supermarket.

He was suddenly interrupted by a scream of fear from his right. He rushed to a door that lead to a little room where a woman was on her knees with eyes filled with fear and tears. In front of the woman lay a man with a hole in him. Just like the grumpy old man.  
The serial killer... Was the first thing Heiji came up with?  
Beside him was a note. It was not like the other letters. This note was just a paper. Heiji went and picked up the note. He could hear some people coming from behind him. "Call the police." Heiji said with a calm voice and lifted the note.  
He started reading:

You know probably that it was me. It's fun killing random people... Another life will be taken on the "Minkos" (a restaurant) 3 minutes from now!

Minkos...? Heiji thought for a sec but rushed out on his way to MinKos. He ran past Conan that was on his way out and past Kazuha and Ran. He ran as fast as he could. Down the street, to the left, down another street and to the left. There it was. He stopped for a sec and walked quiet in. When he walked he heard a scream of fear from the toilet. He was the first one in and saw a woman on her knees in front of another woman. And like last time there was a note. He read:

You know who it is Heiji. The train station! Or someone will die soon.

He ran as fast as he could out the door and past Conan that was about to walk in. Conan stopped and followed right after Heiji. They ran past Kazuha and Ran and down the street to the right. In the sec they walked in they heard a scream. _Damn I was too late! _A woman with a hole in her sat on the benchon his right. There was new note:

To the park Heiji.

Heiji ran out the door and to the nearest park. Before Conan Could realized a thing Heiji was gone. In the park it was new scream and a woman was sitting on the bench. A new note like last time was beside her:

The forest to your left.

_The forest to my left? _Heiji ran inside the forest. "Was it just a lie?" Heiji asked himself. "I wouldn't say that." A man in a brown coat said and pointed a gun. Before Heiji realized something he felt a shot of pain when a bullet stroked his stomach and 4 seconds afterwards he fell unconscious to the ground .


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm not good in English!

Heiji opened his eyes. "Where am I?" whispered Heiji weak. No one answered. "Hehe...funny I'm not dead. Wonder why?" Heiji asked himself. Heiji tried to sit up but he felt a horribly pain shot through his head and fell on a hard floor. He was in a dark room. He couldn't see a thing.  
Heiji tried to think back on why He was here. First of all he had followed many leads. But wait! He got a letter of  
that serial killer man. He asked if I wanted to be in this game too. Then I got shot, but why doesn't it hurt where I got shot? Heiji wondered.  
"You wonder why you are here + why it doesn't hurt were you got shot?" a woman's voice said and someone opened the door. A bright light filled the room.  
"Who the heck are you?" Heiji asked nervously.

"Where did the idiot go?" Conan asked and tried to follow Heiji, but it was too late, he was already out of sight. Conan sighted and walked back to the restaurant.  
When he came back Detective Saki was there. "Detective Saki?" Conan asked with his most childish voice. "Oh...You are Heiji's little friend, Can I help you with something?" Detective Saki asked surprised. "Have you seen Heijinii-san?" Conan asked with a "I'm lost" face. "I think I saw him running against the park." Detective Saki said with a "why did he leave the kid behind" face. "Can you tell me where it is?" Conan asked innocent. "Just follow the road down this street and the go to the left." Detective Saki said and was going to say something else but Conan was out the door in an instinct.  
In the park was Detective Toyama and Mr. Hattori with some other officers. Detective Toyama seemed to notice Conan. "Hey...You are the kid that leaves with Detective Mouri-san?" Detective Toyama asked Conan. Conan nodded. "Why are you her?" Mr. Hattori asked with a serious look. "I..I'm...looking for Heijinii-san.." Conan said a little scared. got a little worried face but you could still see a serious look in his eyes.  
"Ahh...Conan-Kun wasn't you supposed to be with Heiji?" A voice said behind him. "aa..Ran nee-chan, Kazuha nee-chan?" Conan asked surprised.  
"Did Heiji leave you behind again?" Kazuha asked irritated.  
"I'm sorry dad, We're  
Going to go now." Kazuha said sorry. They started to go and Ran dragged Conan with here. "What with Heiji nii-san?" Conan asked worryd for the idiot. "He is Okay; He is coming home, just wait and see." Kazuha said with a bit of worried in her voice.

"First of all I'm going to tell you why you aren't dead. That because the thing with this bullet is that... This bullet is not a real bullet it is like poised just that it make you unconscious. Like sleeping powder but it is poised. You can't make your body to listened to you for the next 7 days." The Woman laughed evil. "You basterd." Heiji whispered. "Oh that isn't how you talk to a lady." The woman said with a evil glare. "I'm sorry...I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mary Night and I'm not the serial killer." Mary said and saw evil down in Heiji. "Who are you then?" Heiji asked whispered angry. "I'm his wife...


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:__ I'm sorry _Missjennifer54_ and __kittyfinatic51__5! T_he next chapters will be much better! I promise! or I will try_ at least. It can be some typos It's because English isn't my language ._

"His wife?" Heiji shouted surprised. "Oh...Why are you so surprised? Isn't it normal to have a wife?" Mary asked not so surprised. "No it's...it's just so..why aren't...where is the Serial killer?" Heiji tried to yell. "You are not so patient that I thought. Do you want to meet him?" Mary asked with a grin. "Of course!"  
"Then I'm sorry to tell you that...He is...dead."  
"What?" Heiji asked surprised.

Conan, Ran and Kazhua was sitting on a cafe. Conan was about to forget about Heiji When Ran asked Kazuha something. "Now Kazuha-chan, what is it?" Ran asked but was sure that it had something to do with Heiji. Kazuha had a sad look on her face since she had that fight with Heiji. She couldn't forget about it. She tried to be angry on Heiji but it wasn't easy. She had a bad feeling.

_

"Dead? When?" Heiji asked surprised. "17 years ago." Mary said thinking back. "How did he die?" Heiji asked interested. "If you want to now...I'm going to tell you a story:  
17 years ago it was a happy couple that had been for 1 year. They had just moved too Osaka. The man worked on a supermarket called Kai's. The woman worked on a bookstore. The man had one day come home from the job and said he got fired but it was something wrong the woman noticed. Soon after she found out that her husband had killed the owner. The woman was surprised but she didn't say a thing. The couple moved away. The police went looking for them but didn't found a single lead. But a week later a new murder happens in Osaka and the man who killed the person was my husband. This happened every week on the same day. I don't know what happened but my husband started to enjoy killing people. But after that your father Heizo Hattori and that Detective Toyama man was getting closer to find our hideout. I thought it would be fun to play a game with them. The exact game we played but in the end they found our hideout in the warehouse. Heizo Hattori managed to shot my husband's left hand." Mary told Heiji and had a big evil smirk on her face the whole time.  
"That doesn't tell me anything about how he died and why I'm here!" Heiji tried to yell. "Take it easy little boy. I'm coming to that." She said and smirked  
"You see after he was shot...he tried to run away but he got slowed down by his arm and the police was getting closer. Suddenly a bullet was shot and the next thing I knew. He was dead." Mary said with a "the helpless little kid" face. Heiji saw up on her in a awkward moment. "And the reason why you are here is because you are a part of my game..."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I tried to make it better than the last chapter but that's up to you to decide. And please reviews. I get so happy When I gets some.

Mary walked out of the room and it became black. Heiji didn't know if it was day or night because it was do dark. He was laying on a hard floor and his back hurt. Heiji didn't think about that When he was laying there. The thing he thought about was Mary. She reminded him about someone. Reminded him about a girl...

it was midnight. Shizuka and their guests was having a great dinner. Kongoro was drunk. Ran and Shizuka were talking about Ran's karate and Conan was thinking. Thinking about Heiji. He didn't come home last night. It didn't seem to bother Shizuka. Maybe it was because it was normal for Heiji to be out like this. But it still bothers Conan. Something wasn't right.

_

On Mr. Hattori's office Detective Toyama and Mr. Hattori was discussing the murders that were happening lately. They were all killed with the same weapon. The murders were also killed by the same person. Detective Toyama was reading from Detective Saki's report. "His name was Moiki Yuichui, a 67 year old man. He was found by Heiji and Edogawa Conan 10am..." Detective Toyama read. After that Detective Toyama read all the other reports.  
Mr. Hattori was thinking about the last letter he got. It was from the park. It stood that he should bee concerned about his son. Not that Mr. Hattori liked his son. Or... We all know that Heiji and his father hadn't the best of father-son relationship.  
"What is it Heizo?" Detective Toyama asked when he saw Mr. Hattoris face that looked a little bit of worried.

_

Heiji opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep. His head hurt and a suddenly a shot of pain stroke his chest. He felt an incredibly pain. He was about to take his hands and rip out his heart but he couldn't move his hands.  
"Does it hurt?" Mary asked from outside the door to the room. She walked silent in. She had an evil glare at her face. "So it has already begun." She said and saw on Heiji like he was her dinner.  
"Why did you kill your father?" Heiji manage to whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry! I haven't any motivation to write...

She glared at him and walked out. The pain in his chest disappeared. It didn't hurt anymore? What was that feeling?

It hade been 5 days now. It hadn't been a trace of Heiji. Now he was officially missing. Mr. Hattori got a letter earlier. It stood that he had a game. Find him and get your son back. That men that he got Heiji. Mr. Hattori didn't want to worry Shizuka. So he didn't tell her.

Ran and Conan and Kazuha were sitting on a restaurant. It was sunny and a lot of people. Kazuha couldn't relax. Ran had taken her out because she was worried about her. "Ran nee-chan! I have to go to the toilet." Conan said with his child voice. "Okay but don't bee to long." Ran said with a sad smile. Conan nodded. (Where the heck is Hattori?) Conan asked himself while going in. Suddenly he heard a scream from the ladies bathroom. He turned around and ran in to the other door. A lady stood frightened with her head in her hands. A girl was sitting in the toilet with a hole in her head. Who could do such a thing? A letter was lying in the floor. It stood Heizo Hattori on it. Conan didn't care but just opened it. It stood:

I'll give you a hint. I'm where you was not at that time.

...Conan understood now!...The girl Kongoro was looking for was the daughter of the man why was killed. + The serial killer was killed a long time ago by that person! Heiji was in the abandoned warehouse.

Heiji manages to stand up in a few seconds before he got dizzy and feel to the floor. What was wrong with him. Was it poisoned?  
Heiji didn't really understand why he was kidnapped. It wasn't his father that killed the serial killer. He felt with his hands on the floor. He tried on more time. He walked up to the wall. He felt his head get warm. Like a fever. He came up to a door. He tried to open it. It was open! Why didn't she lock the door? It was a bright light out there in the room. It was empty. She wasn't there? Something wasn't right. He manages to drag himself out of the warehouse. He had been there once before. He didn't know why. He decided to go to the police station. He was quite mess. He was bleeding for some reason and got a scare over his forehead. He dragged himself to the police station somehow. He stood right in front of the entrance. Otaki-han came out. "O...taki..-han." Heiji said and passed out. "Hei-chan!" Was the last thing he heard before he passed out?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Writing errors!

Heiji opened his eyes. It was sunny. A little bright. He was lying in a bed? What happened? He sat himself up. Before he could do a thing a girl hugged. "Let go Kazuha! I can't breathe!" Heiji tried to yell. "I'm Heiji. It's just..." She dried her tears. "I'm so happy." She said Whit a teary smile. "You didn't need to be so worried." Heiji said calm. "I would have been worried if someone had been out for 4 hours." A little kid with glasses said in the door.

4 days and 5 hours ago

Otaki Goro had been in a meeting with Mr. Hattori. It was early in the evening and the sun was about to come. He was walking through the station. He was getting something from his car. He was worried about Hei-chan. He hadn't seen him for a long time and he usual was there it was a case. Something wasn't right. He walked out and sighted. He looked forward when he suddenly saw a shadow. A shadow of a 17 year old boy. He was quite a mess. He couldn't recognize the boy before he heard his voice. "O...taki..-han." The kud said and passed out. "Hei-chan!" He ran against the boy. He was bleeding and had a high fever. Was he sick? It was very rare that Heiji was sick.

Now time

"Kud...Conan!" Heiji said surprised. "Kazuha? Can you get me some water?" Heiji asked nice. She walked out.  
"Hattori! Tell me what happened!" Conan said seriously. Heiji told him about the letters and all that + the story to Mary. "So that you are saying is that she killed her own father and her husband was the serial killer?" Conan asked just for being sure. Heiji nodded. "+ she killed her husband." Heiji added. "Why did she kill her husband?" Conan asked suspicious. "I don't really know." Heiji admitted. "Why did she kidnap you then?" Conan asked thinking he would get the same answer. "I think it was for her game. She had a problem. She is crazy." Heiji said unsure. "Where is she now?" Heiji asked himself. "She was arrested." Conan said answering. "What? How? How did they find her?" Heiji asked in a stream of question. "I have my ways." Conan mumbled. "What?" The door opened and his mother Shizuka came in. "Heini! I'm so glad You Are alright!" She said hugging him. "Heini?" Conan giggled. Heiji sent him a glare. "So good that your fever went down." She said feeling his forehead. "Fever?" Heiji asked surprised. "What fever?"  
"Your father are coming later." She said like she hadn't Heiji. "I have to go to work. See you later." She said on her way out. "I have to go to." Conan said nearly serious. After he went Kazuha came back Whit his water. "What took you so long?"  
"Idiot! Don't be angry! It took me 39 minutes of my life to get this to you. Do be happy!" She nearly yelled. "I'm happy. Look at my smile; it's you that is angry." He said s and smirked. "It's because you made me angry!" She yelled angry. The door opened behind her and Mr. Hattori came inn. "Good that You are alright." He said with his normal serious. Heiji nodded and smiled. Mr. Hattori smiled and went out. Kazuha was staring at him. What just happened? She had asked herself several of times.  
Otaki-han had visited him one time. He was wondering how he was doing. Heiji got out of the hospital to the school started and all was back to normal. It was like that never happend.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm going to write a sequel to this story. I don't know if that is the right name but I'm going to continue this story. And it's going to be named something else. The reason I'm doing this is because the end is so lame and I think I got an idea.


End file.
